The next Red lotus generation Mingzan
by Madhatster
Summary: Hi theire guys this is my first fanfic :3 i ship Mingzan and i have this head canon that before they got in prison they at least get it on with each other but Ming-Hua was pregnant after that and had twins with Ghazan :3 this is the story of their daughter Yuki who dreams of meeting them again. this chapter is pretty short i didn't really know how to write it : but i hope you
1. Chapter 1

Hi theire guys this is my first fanfic :3 i ship Mingzan and i have this head canon that before they got in prison they at least get it on with each other ^^ but Ming-Hua was pregnant after that and had twins with Ghazan :3 this is the story of their daughter Yuki who dreams of meeting them again.

this chapter is pretty short i didn't really know how to write it :$ but i hope you guys like it and i always like some tips on how to write better :3  
>thats all i guess have fun chapter 2 will soon be up! <p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Yuki combs her black long hair listening to the radio thinking about the last thirteen years, or should she say fourteen if you count the time they planned the mission. she sighs thirteen years when she last heard something about them she didn't even know if they are still alive or have died in their prisons for god's sake they may have even escaped their prisons. No that can't be she listens to the news everyday if her parent get out of their prison she would know about hums a song to herself that her father had sung to her when she couldn't sleep it was an old song from Ba Sing Se and the last time she heard him sing it to her was the night they took off for their mission leaving her behind by here grandparents.

"after thirteen years the Red lotus has escaped their prison, Not only are they running free but it also seems that they are again after the avatar. they were broken out of prison one after one beginning by Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua and then P'li how they had escaped is not yet clear" her eyes open in shock by hearing the names of their parents and she looks in the mirror meeting her own dark eyes tears welling up in them. When she slowly turns around to the radio, She smiles a light smile knowing that from this day on her travel will begin "I'm coming home mom and dad" she whispers already dreaming of the reunion she is gonna hget with her parents


	2. Chapter 2 : Hurthfull news

Chapter two

Thanks for the tips i will try to follow them as good as i can :)

* * *

><p>Yuki slams the door behind her leaving her house for a long time, she was first going to find her sister Yura who has spend her days in a little gang she formed with Shiro, the son of P'li and Zaheer. She looks up to the sky placing her hand for the sun while a smile spread over her face, it was a beautiful day but that will turn maybe when she found her sister and told her the news about their parents. Even Shiro who she saw as her older brother would be surprised by this news and maybe just maybe they could put their hatred for their parents aside and help her find them.<p>

she walks to the streets of Basing Se thinking about her past, she was only seven when her parents left for mission, she was used that they would leave for a couple of days sometimes even couple of weeks. but even after months they hadn't returned she got scared thought they may be dead but that was not the case, they were captured and put away in prison for a life time. she cried when she heard that and thought that her sister Yura or at least Shiro had the same reaction but they hadn't had any emotion at all on their face when they heard the news, they just standed up and went outside together leaving her behind in tears.

i finally reach the building where i heard Yura and Shiro where hiding and opened, the door the light fell in the dusty old room with not much furniture in it she closes the door and walks to the middle of the room before getting swept over by some plant roots. before she knew it she was covered with them holding her to the ground when she heard a familiar voice almost like hers speak.

"what the hell are you doing here Yuki" she heard her sister sign, while the roots were letting her go. She stood up and face her twin and saw the tall man behind her "well thanks for the warm welcome my dear sister i have missed you too" Yuki says with a grin to her sister while Yura let out a little chuckle "i have news for you but i don't know how you are going to react to it." the grin on Yuki her face makes place for a more concerned look. "we can't wait what you got for us" Shiro said with a smirk and a twinkle in his ember eyes just like his mother has "well i just heard the news-" Yuki begins but being cut of by Shiro "well thats the biggest news of all Yuki you always listen to the news. but still thanks for sharing it with us but we have a plan to make" he says while turning on his heels to walk away, Yuki looks at her sister who shrugged and turned away as well "They are broken free and i am planning to find them." Yuki said in one breath "and i wanted to ask you to come with me".

the two people stopped right in track before slowly turning to Yuki their faces showing only anger "and why in the name of spirits would we wanna find them" her sister asked with a little growl. "they abandon us Yuki, i don't think they want us to find them" Shiro says while walking slowly to Yuki looking her right in the eyes, "you know damn well that none of us three were supposed to be born, you know damn well that all three of us where more a problem to them instead of their children"


	3. Chapter 3 : The decision

She looks down to her feet fighting back her tears "we were not an accident Shiro. Stop saying that, they gor caught and trown in prison" Yuki's eyes shot up piercing those of Shiro who backed away a litle bit "they coulnd't take care of us, and the only thing they ever wanted was to make a better world for us." Yuki started to talk more loudly with every word she says until she was shouting at Shiro who looked at her with a look of suprise.

"well Shiro and i think that they hated us" Yura said stepping in between her sister and her best friend . "well they are free and i am going to find them and you can't stop me!" Yuki still Yells while turning around on her heels to run outside, "Yuki please, wait for a second and think. how do you wan't to find them?" Yura says while grabbing her sisters arm.

For a couple second Yuki stand still "i dont know how-"she says while she slaps her sisters hand of her arm "but i will find them and you can either go with me or let me go alone. i don't care" Yuki stand for the two young adults her hands on her hips.

"i will go with you then" Yura mumbles with a little growl "but they better explain why they left us for a stupid mission" she says while turning to Shiro "are coming too or are you staying her" she ask him looking him right in his eyes.

And that was all he needed to be convinced to go "well i can't let two lady's go alone on a trip right?" he says with a little grin hiding his reall intension to go. He coulnd't let Yura go on such a dangerous trip alone he would never forgive himself if the only person he ahd since he was 7 would get hurt or worse..


End file.
